


No Longer Young

by ebonysblues



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonysblues/pseuds/ebonysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wow, " Dean mutters.  "I'm getting old."  The man huffs,  lifting his legs up onto the coffee table and lets them rest there (to be honest,  it takes a bit of effort but,  of course,  Dean ignores it).  </p><p>Castiel adds in,  "We both are. " </p><p> </p><p>Or where I tell a story about the characters aging which is really just Dean whining for a beer and Cas denying him due to his health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Young

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, I've just procrastinated on posting it. I don't know, I hope you like it. :)

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

 

* * *

 

 _"_ Cas!  Can you bring me a beer?! " Dean yells out in a raspy voice to his husband while sitting in front of a t.v. set. He's still in his flannel pajamas and bare feet,  apparently not bothered to change for the day.  All morning,  the old man has been flipping through the channels and has now, at 9:34 a.m., become tired of it.  "Cas?! " He calls out again after not receiving an answer.  

His husband is in the kitchen cooking bacon and eggs for breakfast and huffs at Dean for asking for a beer before even having any protein. "Dean,  I am not going to give you a beer! " 

 Castiel wears a pale blue pajama top, a pair of boxers, and white socks; also appearing to not have been bothered.  He's standing in the midst of deliciously smelling food and the sound of Toby Mac.  The gray-haired man is back to humming along and stirring scrambled eggs seconds after he yells.  He's still filled with a twinge of annoyance but the music helps to calm him... Until-

"Well why the hell not? You're already in the kitchen, why can't you get me one? " Dean asks,  a scowl growing on his face.  He sets the remote control down on the chair's arm and places his hands behind his head, resolving to watch something on Syfy about Bigfoot or something.  

Cas sighs,  continuing to cook breakfast.  "It does not matter whether I am in the kitchen or not, the doctor said that the beer is harming your liver."  He rolls his eyes and tries to pay no attention to his badgering husband but can't due to the man's persistence. 

 "That guy's an idjit,  don't listen to him! Listen to me, your husband of... of-" The 65 year old stops to think,  which comes to no avail.  He scrunches his eyebrows together in thought but soon gives up.  "How many years has it been?" 

Castiel sighs again and shouts, "35 years. " 

"35 years? " The green eyed man mouths in question. "Are you sure it's been that long?! " 

"Yes,  Dean.  I am sure," Castiel replies, knitting his eyebrows together. He shuts off the stove upon finishing with breakfast. The man then begins to make the plates.  

"Wow, " Dean mutters.  "I'm getting old." The man huffs, lifting his legs up onto the coffee table and lets them rest there (to be honest,  it takes a bit of effort but, of course,  Dean ignores it). 

Castiel adds in, "We both are." 

A smile finds its way on Dean's face as he comes up with an idea on how to get his beer.  "Yeah right,  you're looking younger and younger everyday. " 

"That is a fib if I ever heard one,  Dean." The other man responds. 

"Is it enough for you to bring me a beer? " He asks cockily.  

The blue eyed gentleman glares at nothing in particular while he takes the plates out into the living room. He sits on the sofa next to his husband whom he gives the other plate to. The husband,  who is patiently waiting for Cas' response. 

 

 "No. " 

 

Dean mutters unintelligibly until he shoves a piece of bacon into his mouth. The taste sends him into euphoric bliss, making him forget all about the beer.  The man grunts out the kind of moan that could have once gotten Cas' dick up in two seconds but now it doesn't even twitch.  On a less sexual note, Dean quietly utters a thank you to Cas for making him a meal. Cas' lips quirk up into a grin and he leans to the side, letting his head rest on the mans shoulder. He hums and mutters, "you're welcome". 

 

 

A while later, "Can you believe we've made it here? " Dean asks and acknowledges Cas nodding his head by the way the mans hair tickles his ear.  

"Of course, I think I have always believed we could make it here. " 

Deans smile grows brighter as he turns to his husband and kisses him on the temple. "So have I." 

 

The two older gentlemen continue eating in peace,  allowing to sit contently and watch the t.v. documentary. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Lana Del Rey's 'Young and Beautiful'.


End file.
